


Take a Load Off (M4F)

by POVscribe



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Anal Sex, Ass Play, F/M, Happy Ending, Massage, Oral Sex, facesitting, handjob, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POVscribe/pseuds/POVscribe
Summary: Stressed-out professional receives more than the usual treatment at his monthly massage session.
Relationships: Male/female
Kudos: 3





	Take a Load Off (M4F)

**Author's Note:**

> Background: The male reader is a polite, professional type – lawyer, banker, or other high-stress job. He has been going for deep tissue massages for de-stressing from his job, and to take care of aches and pains from exercise. It is important to note that this is NOT a happy-ending type of spa. There is NO flirting at the beginning, but after today’s female therapist reveals her second job as a sex therapist, things start to heat up.
> 
> ** I include a lot of cues in { } for your reference, but PLEASE make it yours and have fun with this! The narrated text does not need to be verbatim at all. Just remember to have a small PAUSE between lines, as if you are conversing.
> 
> And for the ASS man, feel very free to pepper in extra ass-appreciative words, moans, etc! **
> 
> For reference, this script is based on a short story I published on Literotica: Take a Load Off

TAKE A LOAD OFF  
Script adapted from original short story by POVscribe

Tags: [M4F] Take a Load Off [Massage parlor] [Handjob] [Anal] [Fingering] [Ass play] [Facesitting] [Rimming] [Massage oil as lube] [Reverse cowgirl] [Hotdogging] [Creampie] [Happy ending] [Playful]

{The scene starts where she’s already done working on your back body and has asked you to flip over onto your back to face up.

Optional: Noise that sounds like you flipping over – an audible exhale, etc. She just asked you if the (hand) pressure is good so far.}

TAKE A LOAD OFF [M4F]

Oh yeah, the pressure is just right, thanks for asking. 

Do I have any requests for my front? Not especially. I mean, my neck and shoulders are always tight, but you addressed that pretty well before. Just what you are planning will be great. I’ll let you know if anything comes to mind…

Are you new here? You have a different technique compared to past therapists I’ve had here.

Like… using your body parts such as your elbows and shoulders to work on the larger muscle groups. I see now you're wearing a bikini top to facilitate that. Makes perfect sense, but I hadn’t experienced that before.

Oh, that makes sense you’re a dancer. You seem to use your body in very precise and efficient ways.

Oh right, I’m sure dancers must get the best sports massages and pick up a lot of knowledge.

Yes, I try to swim when I can. It’s great exercise and clears my head, but my job is super stressful. I’m a (banker or attorney), as you saw in my profile.

Oh, that feels good, the emphasis on my quads. Oh right, that was in my profile.

You mentioned you do another kind of therapy. May I ask what that is?

{Maybe your voice changes slightly because that’s a turn-on.}  
Oh, that’s different, a sex therapist? Uh, did you go to school for that?

{chuckles} So working in an upscale sex toy store can eventually lead to counseling people with their intimacy issues? That’s a novel career path.

I hope this isn’t rude, but since you’re telling me about it, are you having sex with them? By way of demonstration, I mean?

Oh! Videos and illustrations. OK, that makes sense.

{Your voice is very gradually getting huskier (or other signs of arousal). You are still trying to keep it legit, though, understanding this is a career for her. But in your mind, you’re imagining her handling sex toys and aids, demonstrating via videos etc.}

Don’t you get a lot of perverts?

Sounds like you have it down to a science – weeding out the creeps. I’m sure it’s a great service to the people who truly need it. It’s probably a rare person who would feel comfortable doing that.

Yes, getting well compensated for such a unique proficiency doesn’t hurt.

{Your voice definitely shows arousal by now. She is by this point gliding her warm oiled hands up your thighs, from above the knees and finishing at the tops of your thighs with the web between her thumbs and forefingers terminating right at your crotch line. Your cock is more than half hard.}

Huh? Would I like you to massage my penis? In the name of therapy? {faint snicker of disbelief}

Er, I mean, I’m not gonna say no. You’re not going to yell harassment after the fact, are you? Should I get you to sign a waiver?”  
{small sniff of laughter – like a nice guy, not a creep}

Really? You don’t make it a habit of offering the add-on? Just because you like my vibe and because you feel like it? Well, I’m truly honored.

{Pause while she re-oils her hands. OPTIONAL: some kind of sound effect. Lotion bottle flip top, etc.}

{Pause as she lays hands on you.}

Oh wow, that feels awesome, your one hand on my belly and your other hand working my cock like that... You have the perfect touch. But I knew that already…

{Dreamy voice}  
So strange… this doesn’t feel completely like a sex act, even though it is, right?? You’re the professional here, you tell me…

Oh, thank you, that’s a high compliment from someone who’s seen a few. I hope you don’t mind me saying that’s hot your fingers can barely close around my cock. {soft chuckle}

{moans}

Oh fuccckkk… your finger feels awesome massaging back there, Jesus. That’s meant to be therapeutic, right? {another little chuckle}

Yeah... I tend to leak a lot of precum. Especially with all that you’re doing…

Hmmm? Not sure what you mean by continuing with your body, but isn’t this a lot of extra work for you?”

Oh… no doubt you don’t do a single thing you don’t want to do. Well, I would love to experience whatever you are offering.

{Optional: Rustle of clothing being removed. She sees you lick your lips and offers you a taste.}

Yes, I would love a taste. {Voice should convey longing, lust, etc. Still dreamy state. Remember you're blissed out from the massage. Things feel a bit slow motion and surreal.}

Keep my hands to myself? That’s the only stipulation you have?  
Well, it will be difficult, but anything to taste you.

{She climbs on the table and, to your surprise and delight, positions herself so that her pussy and ass are above your face but she is facing your cock. She lowers her hips so that they are mere millimeters from your face. She doesn’t know, but you’re a real ass man.}

{Deep inhale} Aw fuck, you smell wonderful. I love this position. I can admire your ass as I lick your pussy, too…

{Muffled cunnilingus noise. Maybe a “tongue-y” noise, but I prefer NOT a wet licking noise -- if at all. Rather more muffled because she’s sitting firmly on your face. Just moaning is fine.}

Ah, I love licking your smooth snatch front to back like this, fuck! You taste so fucking good. Fuccckkk...

Oh yeah, work my cock with your hand, baby. {You moan and go back to muff-diving and start to travel your tongue up to her ass.}

Mmmmm, your smooth asshole is so hot. Tastes amazing. Oh God… {feel free to add verbiage here}

Oh fuck, your mouth feels awesome on my cock. Jesus, I shouldn’t be surprised but fuck me, you know what you’re doing!

Yeah, baby, work your clit while I tongue-fuck your ass. You like that, hmmmm?

Fuck, it’s really hard not to put my hands on your ass right now. Promises, promises, though. Although you know I’d love to finger you and feel how tight your ass is. {little laugh}

{She lifts off your cock and reaches for the oil again. She takes off her bikini top and slathers a good amount of oil on her perky breasts. She sits up to do this, so that she is literally sitting on your face with your tongue in her ass. You reach for your cock and slowly pull on it as you rim her out and wait for the next move.}

{Maybe another lotion flip-top or other noise to convey this. MORE muffled muff-diving noises.}

What, you’re masturbating me with your tits? Fuckin’ awesome. I can feel your hard little nipples on my hips and my cock, aw fuck.

Mmmm, your ass looks great from this angle. {Appreciative moan or chuckle. Or both}

Oh, you’re changing gears again? Mmmm, I can’t wait to see what’s on the menu next…

Mmmm, you look delicious oiling up your ass cheeks like that. Gotta love a dancer’s firm ass. {smile in your voice}

Fucckk, fingering yourself like that? You’re killing me. I forgot to mention in my profile that I’m a total ass man. {Optional chuckle}

Oh sorry, forgot I wasn’t supposed to touch. Your cute asshole is just irresistible like that, winking at me.

Oh God, what are you doing now? You’re dry-humping my cock (hot-dogging) in reverse cowgirl? Fuccckkk…

{Any appreciative noises here. Optional: oily frottage noises}

{After a few moments, she reaches to the oils stand and materializes a vibrator. Optional, if available: faint vibrator noise.}

Sure, I’ll hold your hips so you can free up one hand for that vibe. Don’t have to ask me twice, Miss.

{Optional: any appreciative noises here}

Really? You want me to slip the head of my cock into your ass for when you come? Uh, OK. {Pause} Oh, fuccckkk…

OH my God, my cock head just popped through your tight ring, ah, Jesus.

You like that, short strokes? Mmmm, I love having my cock head in your tight ass as you hump me like that, mmmm...

{Moans and whimpers for a little bit}

Oh yeah, cum on my cock, baby.  
Ohhhhhh, I can feel your asshole clench on my cock as you’re cumming. Oh my God. That’s amazing…

Oh baby, I’m almost all the way inside you now. Oh fuck, I love a woman who loves it in her ass…

Oh yeah, oh God, you’re speeding up. Aw shit, it’s like you’re jacking me off with your ass.

Oh baby, I love stroking your back and neck from here... and fingering your sopping pussy with my other hand as you’re fucking me. Where did you come from…?

Oh Jesus, you’re still working your tight ring on my cock, fuck! It’s like you’re milking me.

Oh baby, I’m coming. Ah fuck… Ahhhhh…. {any noises here}

Oh God, I can feel your pussy juice dripping down onto my cock. Oh my God. Oh yeah, grind your hips down on me like that. Ah Jesus. Ah fuck, I can feel your tight ring around the base of my cock. Fucking hell.

{Moans}

Mmmmm, yeah, baby, rest your weight on me. You feel wonderful.

Mmmm, I love running my hands all over you as you’re lying on top of me. Tweaking your nipples, like that… stroking your clit… dipping into your drenched pussy. Mmmm, so wet.

Mmmm, my half-hard cock feels so good in your slick tunnel. Fuck, you're creaming onto my balls...

No? You’ve never done this with a client?  
Again, I’m honored.

Don’t worry, I won’t overtip. That would be tacky. {laughs}

Oh yeah, it was research for your work?

Well, do you make house calls? I am happy to volunteer as a research participant…

\+ + + + +


End file.
